ya me entere
by Nadipan
Summary: un song fic dedicado a mis autores favoritos noche infinita y enterrador R


un song fic dedicado a mis autores favoritos noche infinita y enterrador R

Ya me entere

Llego lentamente al escenario nunca le había parecido que cantaba bien pero su madre había insistido demasiado

-vamos hijo cantas genial, hazlo por Bura ¿sí?-las palabras de su madre se repitieron una vez más en su cabeza

De cualquier forma aprovecharía la presencia de esa dos personas para dejarles algo bien claro. Se acerca a el micrófono y volteo a verla estaba abrazada del moreno debía reconocer que se veía hermosa tenía un vestido que le quedaba muy bien cuando ella lo vio arriba del escenario con la intensión de cantar una canción se separó de Uub y lo miro muy sorprendida por un momento compartieron miradas hasta que con la con la guitarra en las manos empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción

POV Pan

Me levante temprano pues hoy sería el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bura la verdad es que no quería ir porque me encontraría con Trunks pero Bura me dijo que lo más seguro es que no estuviera hay por qué tenía que ir a la empresa ya que como presidente tenía que ir casi del diario además de que mis papas y Uub no habían dejado de insistir así que me arregle me puse un vestido negro straples un poco arriba de la rodilla tacones del mismo color mi cabello lo peine en un chongo y me deje caireles de cada lado de la cara me maquille un poco y listo desde que empecé a salir con Uub me arreglaba más él decía que debía arreglarme para verme bien Salí de mi cuarto y mis papas ya estaban esperándome nos fuimos en nave mi mama y yo íbamos muy arregladas como para ir volando cuando llegamos salude a Bura que se había puesto un vestido de color rojo un tanto escotado para mi gusto casi inmediatamente llego Uub

-hola hermosa-dijo sujetándome de la cintura y dándome un beso un tanto largo

En ocasiones siento que Uub es muy encimoso todo el tiempo quiere besarme o abrazarme y ya me ha pedido que tengamos algo más allá de los besos en dos ocasiones las cuales me he negado pero en fin una hora después Uub me tenía abrazada y entonces las luces del escenario se encendieron llamando la atención de todos voltea ver y quede pasmada arriba del escenario estaba Trunks con una guitarra me solté del abrazo de Uub por unos segundos mantuvimos miradas dejo de mirarme y empezó a tocar la guitarra lentamente ¿cantara? Me pregunte y por qué no trunks cantaba muy bien y talvez quería cantarle a Marrón después de lo que vi aquel día puedo asegurar que son novios además de que Marrón me había presumido más de una vez que efectivamente eran pareja.

POV narrador

El pelilila empezó a tocar suabemente sin dejar de mirar a pan y Uub que ahora lo miraban con disgusto se acerco mas al micrófono y empezó a cantar

- **ya me entere que hay nuevo acariciando tu piel, algún idiota al que quieres convencer que tu y yo somos pasado** -miro a Uub con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el moreno se enojaba por el insulto

- **ya me entere que soy el malo y todo el mundo te cree, estas mejor desde que ya no me ves, mas feliz con otro a lado** \- regreso la mirada a pan y la miro con una frialdad que solo los decendientes de vegeta pueden poseer **-a quien piensas que vas a engañar, sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad-** a ese punto la menor de los son ya tenia el rostro bañado de lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino que de un autentico odio

 **-olvidate de ese perdedor y repítele que yo soy mejor que no le eres fiel con el corazón, que eres MIA y solo MIA amor-** en ese instante pan recordó todas las veces que el le dijo que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que jamas se traicionarían eso le dio mas coraje y apretó sus puños fuertemente

- **despidete de ese perdedor que imagina que ya no existo yo, deja claro que aunque intente no lo vas a querer, la verdad es que me extrañas tanto lo se, ya me entere-** desiso la presión de sus puños el tenia razón lo extrañaba tanto ella nunca quiso a Uub pero en esos momentos estaba tan sola y quería demostrarle al presidente de la c.c que ella no lo necesitaba aunque ambos sabían que era mentira

 **-regresaras, estoy seguro de que regresaras estas con el por pura comodidad aburrida entre sus brazos a quien piensas que vas a engañar sabes bien que eres mi ora mitad olvídate de ese perdedor y repítele que yo soy mejor que no le eres fiel con el corazón que eres MIA y solo MIA amor despídete de ese perdedor que imagina que ya no existo yo deja claro que aunque intente no lo vas a querer no la verdad es que me extrañas tanto lo se ya me entere la verdad es que me extrañas tanto lo se ya me entere ya me entere** \- todas las personas alrededor aplaudieron un tanto confundidas parecía que trunks solo les había cantado a pan y Uub si bien era sabido para todos que pan y trunks habían tenido una relación después terminaron y ahora pan salía con Uub y trunks con marron (o eso es lo que marron les hizo creer a todos) pero parecía que algo había pasado algo desconocido para todos

Trunks se levanto y salio del esenario

Pov pan

¡¿Cómo diablos se atreve?! Quien se cree que es para decir todas esas estupideces el fue el que me engaño el fue el que beso a marron yo lo respete todo el tiempo y aun asi… esto no se quedara asi

Pov narrador

Pan llego a donde estaba trunks en la sala solo llego y le planto una fuerte cachetada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡dices todas esas cosas como si tu no tuvieras ni una pizca de culpa cuando tu y yo sabemos que aquí el único culpable eres tu!

-te equivocas

-a que te refieres

-nunca me dejaste explicarte lo que paso dejaste que tu orgullo te segara

-explicar que es lo que quieres explicar yo vi como te besabas con marron

-yo no la bese maldición ella me beso a mi y trate de quitármela de encima ella y Uub hicieron eso par separarnos acaso no lo ves

-Uub jamas aria algo asi y si fuera verdad entonces porque te volviste novio de marron

-yo no soy novio de marron ella se la a pasado diciendo eso pero es mentira-de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que cierto moreno los estaba escuchando y salio a buscar a la rubia

-no te creo trunks

-pan solo espero que cuando tedes cuenta no sea demasiado tarde

-a que te refieres

-que cuando tu quieras algo yo ya no voy a querer-dijo el pelilia saliendo de la sala

-no-susurro pan una ves que trunks se fue

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0—00-0-0—0-0

Narra pan

Que se cree ese idiota total Sali de la sala y fui a buscar a Uub cuando lo encontré estaba discutiendo con marron asi que me escondi para escuchar

-que es lo que te preocupa Uub-dijo marron un tanto molesta

-que a tu noviecito se le va muy fácil la boca le dira todo a pan-decirme todo a aque se refiere

-como si me importara de cualquier forma yo no estoy ganando nada aquí trunks ni siquiera me hace caso el único que salio ganando con todo esto fuiste tu

-te recuerdo que la idea de separar a pan y a trunks fue tuya

-de que te quejas de cualquier forma pan ya es tu novia y yo solo consegui darle un beso a trunks-dijo marron

Me sentía horrible a si que lo que dijo trunks era verdad trataba de calmarme si no subiría mi ki y Uub se daria cuenta que estoy aquí pero me enoje tanto que no me inmporto Sali de mi escondite con mi ki tan elevado que me transforme ssj y golpe a Uub en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo

-a si que era verdad todo fue una trampa-en ese momentome di cuenta que me había exedido mi fuerza total era mayor a la de Uub ya que alcanzaba el ssj3 olvide que Uub era humano aun que fuera mas fuerte y resistente que los demás pero cuando vi que se empezaba a mover ya no me importo

-pan por favor

-¡callate y no me vuelvas a buscar si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear!-no lo soporte mas y Sali volando de donde estaba dejando a todos mis amigos y a mi familia muy sorprendidos

Pov narrador (osea yo XD)

Todos habían quedado muy impresionados gohan estaba a pnto de salir tras pan pero una mano lo detuvo

-no gohan déjame yo hablare con ella-dijo trunks

-estas seguro trunks-pregunto el primogénito de goku

-si ahora vuelvo

Trunks salio volando en la misma dirección que pan aun que no podía sentir su ki sabia exactamente donde estaba después de unos segundos llego y vio a pan sentada frente a un lago de la montaña paoz

-como supiste donde estaba

-este era nuestro lugar lo recuerdas

-trunks… yo lo siento-dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada empezó a llorar trunks solo se sento junto a ella y la abrazo

-ya no importa porque si tu aun quieres algo yo también quiero

-pero si yo… como puedes decir eso yo te trate mal desconfie de ti yo…-no pudo terminar ya que trunks la estaba besando se tuvieron que separar gracias a la falta de oxigeno

-no importa pan yo te amo y se lo orgullosa y caprichosa que puedes ser-dijo un tanto burlon pero recibió un golpe en el brazo por pate de pan aun que claro no fuerte

-tonto, pero asi te amo-ambos se volvieron a besar las palabras sobraban sabían que siempre estarían juntos

Holi que sorpresa la verdad es que desde escuche la canción ya me entere de reik me encanto y solo me vino algo a la mente hacer un trupan con ella espero que les aya gustado me gustaría hacer un one-shot con esta misma canción pero con kakashi y sakura de naruto díganme que opinan y si tienen alguna petición de one-shot díganme y si conozco a la pareja con gusto la ago (menos yaoi y yuri no piensen que soy homofóbica de echo adoro leer yaoi pero no me sale escribirlo créanme ya lo intente XD) y perdonar las faltas de ortografia bye


End file.
